


Minha bela gênia

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: I Dream of Jeannie, Jeannie é um gênio
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Um sábado aparentemente normal muda completamente quando os poderes de Jeannie falham sem explicação, e Tony se vê desesperado quando ela some de repente sem dizer para onde estava indo.
Relationships: Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson





	Minha bela gênia

**Author's Note:**

> Jeannie é um gênio e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Sidney Sheldon e à Columbia Pictures.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Tony acordou assustado com a falta do despertador. Então tentou se lembrar que dia era. Eram seis da manhã do sábado. E ele estava livre por hoje. Sorriu aliviado e abraçou Jeannie um pouco mais forte. A loura estava confortavelmente abraçada a ele. Decidiu que não havia mal em dormirem por mais duas horas. Beijou os cabelos dourados da esposa e tornou a fechar os olhos. Duas horas depois ficou novamente espantado por Jeannie continuar dormindo. Ela não tinha sono pesado e acordava facilmente. Apenas uma vez nos últimos anos ela não tinha se levantado antes dele, e só porque acordou e resolveu voltar a dormir porque queria continuar um sonho. Tony riu baixinho ao se lembrar.

\- Todos os seus sonhos realizados agora, querida – falou para ela, virando-se para olhá-la – Jeannie... – chamou suavemente – Eu sei que sábado é um ótimo dia pra dormir, mas acho que podemos aproveitá-lo melhor.

Ela sorriu, e ele soube que agora estava acordada.

\- Bom dia, querido – ela falou baixinho ainda sorrindo antes de abrir os olhos.

\- Se sente bem?

A loura assentiu.

\- Nunca a vi dormir tanto.

Ela pareceu pensar e por um instante querer dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

\- Não deve ser nada, posso estar apenas cansada de todas as atividades com o grupo de mulheres da base essa semana.

\- Tem razão. Quando a associação decide fazer algo vocês não param até terminar.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada e se beijaram.

\- Vamos, quero fazer nosso café, então podemos fazer alguma coisa pra relaxar de todo o trabalho, amo – Jeannie falou com empolgação, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço quando ele a puxou para perto.

Por mais que Tony deixasse claro que ela não precisava mais chamá-lo de amo, Jeannie não conseguia perder completamente o hábito. Mas na verdade ele gostava, porque estava começando a se tornar um apelido carinhoso. Só insistia que ela tentasse se lembrar de não usá-lo na frente de ninguém além de Roger.

\- Podemos passear na praia mais tarde se você quiser – ele lhe disse, ficando satisfeito ao ver os magníficos olhos azuis se iluminarem.

\- Nós vamos! – Jeannie falou sentando-se de repente e caindo de volta para a cama, parecendo tonta.

\- Querida, não levante tão rápido! Você está bem?

\- Estou. Foi apenas isso, euforia – ela sorriu.

O astronauta lhe devolveu o sorriso quando levantaram e começaram a arrumar a cama.

\- Ah... Eu posso fazer isso – Jeannie falou antes de piscar.

A cama começou a se arrumar sozinha, mas parou de repente. Os dois se olharam por um segundo e ela tentou novamente, não conseguindo ir muito longe.

\- Devo estar mais cansada do que pensei.

\- Não se aflija com isso, acabamos de acordar. Às vezes também fico tonto e atrapalhado pela manhã. Deixe que eu termine.

A gênia o observou com preocupação enquanto o marido colocava o restante da cama em ordem.

\- Pronto. Vamos, meu bem.

Sendo sábado e não esperando nenhuma visita os dois apenas vestiram roupões por cima dos pijamas e foram para a cozinha. Tony pegou algumas coisas na geladeira e levou para a mesa no outro cômodo, vendo Jeannie tentando piscar alguma coisa novamente sem muitos resultados. Ela piscou outra vez e conseguir trazer xícaras, pratos e talheres, mas sem a comida. Agora definitivamente ela parecia frustrada.

\- Tem mesmo algo errado comigo.

\- Jeannie, não se desespere. Não quero você sumindo de novo. Vamos resolver isso de alguma forma.

\- Oh, céus!! – Ela exclamou de repente antes de piscar e sumir.

\- Ei! Ei! Jeannie!! Jeannie!!

Tony a procurou no quarto, em sua garrafa, no primeiro andar. Ela não estava na casa.

\- Como os poderes dela falham e de repente some...? Se ela estiver sozinha e perdida em algum lugar?! Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar!!

\- Tony? Jeannie?

Isso não era hora de Roger aparecer e convidá-los para fazer qualquer coisa no sábado, não com sua esposa sumida e doente, ou fosse qual fosse o problema. Abriu a porta rapidamente e voltou a correr pela casa.

\- O que há? Onde está Jeannie?

\- Ela sumiu, Rog! Piscou e sumiu!

\- Vocês brigaram?

\- Não – pela primeira vez Tony parou para encarar o amigo – O dia hoje já começou muito esquisito. Você sabe que Jeannie sempre acorda primeiro, mas hoje eu a acordei. Então ela sentou de repente e ficou tonta, depois tentou usar os poderes e eles falharam, mais de uma vez. A certo ponto quando temi que ela ficasse triste com isso e começasse a sumir outra vez, eu tentei conversar com ela. Então de repente ela pareceu se lembrar de algo aterrador e se foi sem me dizer nada.

\- Nossa...

Os dois se sentaram no sofá sem a menor ideia do que fazer.

— Ela pode ter ido a sua terra procurar ajuda, pode ser alguma doença ou problema dos gênios.

— Se fosse ela poderia chamar Haji. Ele adora Jeannie, nunca lhe negaria ajuda médica.

— Eu ia convidá-los pra irmos à praia essa tarde, mas agora você deve esperá-la voltar. Não podemos fazer nada.

Roger estava certo. Nada.

— Os poderes estavam falhando, Rog... E se nesse momento ela estiver perdida e sozinha em algum lugar hostil? Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, e até em qualquer época da história desse planeta.

— Se o que ela lembrou é tão importante e ela sabia exatamente pra onde ir, pode ter se concentrado o suficiente pra não errar.

— Queria ter o seu otimismo. Se ela não voltar em poucas horas vou...

— Desculpe, querido – Jeannie falou, surgindo de repente com seu sorriso iluminado sentada no colo do marido e o enlaçando pelo pescoço – Eu tinha que...

— Nunca mais faça isso!! – Tony falou antes de abraçá-la com força.

A loura beijou seu rosto e acariciou os cabelos castanhos claros, aceitando o beijo que o esposo lhe deu nos lábios antes de encarar Roger no outro lado do sofá.

— Bom dia, Roger!

— Bom dia, Jeannie!! Fico aliviado de vê-la de volta.

— Me desculpe sumir assim, algo me ocorreu. Eu precisava falar com alguém. Fui ver minha mãe.

— O que aconteceu? Você está doente? – Tony questionou.

— Ah, não, não... Eu vou lhe contar tudo.

Tony encarou o amigo e Roger não precisou perguntar para saber que queriam ficar sozinhos.

\- Ainda nos vemos mais tarde? – Ele perguntou ao levantar.

\- Eu ligo pra você depois – Tony respondeu.

\- Bem, eu estarei com minha garota na praia.

O casal se olhou rindo. Quando se tratava de Roger sempre tinha que haver uma garota na história.

\- Mas o que importa é que Jeannie esteja bem. Vejo vocês depois – ele falou antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Quando teve certeza de que ele não voltaria, o major tomou a palavra.

\- Benzinho, também estou começando a ficar preocupado. Você tem estado com fome demais ou de menos, com muito sono, agora seus poderes, v... – ele calou-se quando ela repousou os dedos em seus lábios e o beijou em seguida, se afastando com um olhar triste.

Ela tinha voltado radiante, qual era o problema agora?

\- Ei... Jeannie, o que há de errado? – Perguntou puxando-a para ele pela cintura – Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, querida.

\- Eu sei qual é o problema.

\- Então me diga – Tony implorou.

\- Não vai ficar zangado?

\- Eu prometo.

\- Todos os sintomas, as coisas estranhas, meus poderes agora, como não percebemos antes?

\- Jeannie...

\- Eu sinto vida, Tony – ela lhe disse baixinho – Meus poderes me permitem sentir. Não sei explicar como é, mas eu sinto. Só não tinha percebido ainda.

\- Como assim, Jeannie?

Tony arregalou os olhos por um instante quando ela colocou a mão dele sobre a própria barriga. Ele inspirou fundo e olhou dela para suas mãos unidas.

\- Você está me dizendo...?

Jeannie abriu um sorriso enorme e assentiu com a cabeça. Tony riu e se levantou com ela no colo, fazendo Jeannie explodir em alegria também.

\- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!! – Falou antes de beijá-la nos lábios demoradamente.

\- E se for um pequeno gênio? – Ela perguntou baixinho de repente.

\- Não importa, querida! – Ele falou ainda sorrindo quando tornou a se sentar com ela no colo – Eu já briguei muitas vezes com você por causa disso e não vou cometer esse erro de novo. Se for humano, se for gênio, nós vamos ficar bem.

Os olhos azuis lacrimejaram e o sorriso de Jeannie aumentou. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, até serem interrompidos pelo som de várias coisas caindo no chão. Quando abriram os olhos para verificar, havia algumas caixas e pacotes acumulados no chão ao lado deles.

\- Oh, como eu lhe disse, mamãe ficou muito feliz! Todos ficaram muito felizes. São presentes pra o nosso bebê.

\- Nenhum tigre ou garrafas com gênios malvados dentro, eu espero...

\- Oh, não, amo... Nosso bebê já terá a mim, não precisa de mais um gênio.

\- Não precisamos mesmo.

Trocaram mais um sorriso antes de se unirem em outro beijo.

******

\- E então? – Roger sussurrou sorridente ao entrar no quarto do hospital, sendo recebido pelo Anthony Nelson mais feliz que ele já vira – Nove meses e um bebê normal? Ou ele já começou a levitar objetos e deixar você maluco? – Perguntou abraçando o amigo.

Tony riu.

\- Não, não, ela não fez nada assim, Rog. Jeannie disse que é cedo demais, se ela tiver poderes só saberemos daqui um ano ou mais.

\- Ela? – O major abriu um enorme sorriso – É uma menininha?! Tio Roger tem uma sobrinha!

\- Sim, elas são iguaiszinhas, Rog! Cabelos dourados, os mais belos olhos azuis, ela é igualzinha a Jeannie.

Roger olhou com carinho para a gênia adormecida na cama e seguiu Tony até o berço, vendo uma pequena menina que podia ser perfeitamente uma miniatura de Jeannie. Era linda, e só por isso Roger poderia achar que ela já tinha poderes. Ninguém resistiria.

\- Também parece um pouco com você, mas é mesmo uma pequena cópia de Jeannie.

\- Os familiares de Jeannie vieram assim que nos deixaram sozinhos, ela lhes disse os horários e pediu que entrassem normalmente pra que não precisássemos inventar mais alguma história pra os Bellows ou a equipe do hospital.

\- Por falar nisso, é bom que saiba que os Bellows virão vê-los ainda hoje. Teriam vindo comigo, mas como foi tudo tão de repente tiveram que terminar o trabalho primeiro.

\- Obrigado por avisar.

Um murmúrio chamou a atenção dos dois e a bebê abriu os olhos.

\- Papai está aqui, querida.

Tony a pegou no colo e ela sorriu.

\- Ela é mesmo encantadora.

\- Roger... – Jeannie o cumprimentou baixinho ao se virar para o lado dos dois.

\- Como você está, Jeannie?

\- Muito feliz – ela respondeu recebendo a filha nos braços e permitindo que Roger beijasse seu rosto – Mamãe ama você também – Jeannie sorriu de volta para a filha.

\- Vocês ainda não me disseram o nome dela.

\- Ela se chama Barbara. É uma homenagem a como nós nos conhecemos – Jeannie explicou.

\- E a você, querida – Tony a lembrou.

\- É bonito – Roger falou – Mas como isso pode ser uma homenagem a como vocês se conheceram? Ou a Jeannie? Nunca me disse que tem Barbara no seu nome.

\- Ela não tem. Nós pesquisamos e escolhemos alguns nomes que gostamos – Tony explicou – Um dos significados de Barbara é forasteira ou estrangeira.

\- Como eu – Jeannie falou. Ainda sou estrangeira, e eu não passava de uma forasteira quando nos conhecemos. E realmente gostamos de como o nome soa.

\- Barbara Nelson... Eu gostei. Fica muito bonito mesmo.

\- Você quer segurá-la? – Jeannie lhe perguntou.

\- Não segurei muitos bebês na minha vida.

\- Não é tão difícil, Rog.

Logo os dois estavam se divertindo observando Roger trocar sorrisos e fazer gracinhas para a bebê enquanto a segurava. Novas batidas na porta interromperam o momento e os Bellows entraram, imediatamente ficando tão derretidos com Barbara quanto Roger, especialmente a senhora Bellows, que tinha estado mais ansiosa para o nascimento até do que eles dois.

\- Amo? – Jeannie sussurrou quando se acomodou no abraço do marido.

\- O que, docinho?

\- Obrigada por abrir minha garrafa naquele dia.

\- Obrigado por insistir pra que eu a abrisse.

Ele devolveu o sorriso e a beijou. Quando todas as visitas se foram, incluindo Roger, os Bellows, alguns generais, e a mãe de Tony que só à noite chegara à cidade, os dois puderam se sentar lado a lado na cama e observar Barbara dormir nos braços de Jeannie.

\- Eu nunca vou me cansar de olhar pra ela – a loura falou.

Tony respondeu sorrindo e beijando sua têmpora. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

\- Você está mesmo bem? Sei que usou seus poderes pra facilitar o parto, pra trocar as amostras de sangue, e que ninguém desconfiou, mas você está bem?

\- Estou. Ainda bem que o sangue dela se parece com o seu, não quer dizer que ela não é um gênio, mas assim facilitará as coisas. Podíamos ter o próximo bebê em casa, com o médico da família. Ele também é um gênio, então não teríamos que encenar nada – ela falou se divertindo com o olhar assustado de Tony.

Ele acabou rindo.

\- Um bebê de cada vez, Jeannie. Falaremos sobre isso num momento mais oportuno. E usando seus poderes ou não, meus nervos quase explodiram de qualquer forma.

\- Pelo menos meus poderes funcionaram bem hoje.

\- Nem me fale disso.

Ela riu, e ainda segurando Barbara com um braço, puxou Tony para um beijo com o outro.


End file.
